Deployments of Passive Optical Networks (PONs) have recently focused on two technologies: broadband PON (BPON) which is an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM)-based system, and gigabit PON (GPON) which is a generic framing method (GEM) that supports both Ethernet and Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) traffic. GPON can provide a higher speed down link than BPON, for example, to provide video services.
To offer a customer with GPON or BPON access services, a technician is deployed to the customer's residence or commercial establishment to install an optical network unit (ONU). During the installation, the technician calls a processing center to confirm a proper installation of the ONU. If the ONU fails, the technician must repeatedly call the processing center for each installation of a new ONU. These calls increase the installation time and the cost associated with the installation.
Moreover, the service processing center may not be aware if the ONU is replaced with an unapproved ONU, or removed and re-installed at an unauthorized location. As one example, a malicious user may attempt to enter an unauthorized registration number in a stolen ONU in an effort to obtain free connectivity. In another example, a user may attempt to connect an illegal ONU to the GPON by sending a stolen registration number. In such cases, the ONU or the registration code is susceptible to theft if the registration process does not securely associate the ONU to the GPON.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for registration of network units.